


Sleep

by Maria (Queenofcarnage)



Series: Royals [2]
Category: 15th Century CE RPF, British Royalty RPF
Genre: Cousin Incest, Family Dynamics, Henri really just wants to fuck Elizabeth, Mentions of Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:21:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22517656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofcarnage/pseuds/Maria
Summary: All Elizabeth Of York has to do get The New King anything for her, is bat her eyelashes.Based off The Fact Margaret Beaufort had the Queen's chambers for awhile.
Relationships: Elizabeth of York Queen of England/Henry VII of England, Margaret Beaufort Countess of Richmond and Derby/Thomas Stanley 1st Earl of Derby
Series: Royals [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1538245
Kudos: 13





	Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> I was re-reading some the King Maker's Daughter when I got this idea. Also, can a drabble be 144 words long?

When Henri had walked into the Queen’s rooms, he saw his mother, rather than Princess Elizabeth. ‘Mother,’ he says to her. ‘Your Grace,’ His mother walks towards him. ‘Where is Elizabeth?’ He asks, he raises a dark thick eyebrow, ‘In The School rooms with her sisters,’ he rubbed his temples. ‘Why Elizabeth in there?’ Asks Henri. ‘She is not Queen,’ She tells Henri. ‘ _Yet_ ,’ he added.

‘And since _I_ have not seen you since you were barely a man,’ She told him. 

‘And why must _you_ sleep in Elizabeth’s rooms?’

‘So, I can help you with running England,’ She sighs. ‘Yet, you can share chambers with Lord Stanley,’ The King’s Mother rolls her eyes. ‘Me and Lord Stanley don’t have -,’ She stopped herself. ‘Still, you can sleep in the bed with him,’ he said awkwardly. ‘Well, I’ll be moving Elizabeth into the Queen’s rooms,’

**Author's Note:**

> Please, comment and give kudos. :)


End file.
